


Fiftieth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [50]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Drabble, M/M, NC- 17 GIF inside!, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean blows Sam. That's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiftieth

**Author's Note:**

> Fiftieth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on crazylittlethingcalledwincest on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Enjoy :)

Dean’s full lips are wrapped around Sam’s cock and he’s about to lose his freaking _mind_!  It’s so good, too good and he’s going to come pretty soon if Dean doesn’t slow down right the fuck _now_!

“Dean!”

The warning was supposed to sound, well, warningly, but comes out as a weak moan. Sam can see the wrinkles around Dean’s shiny eyes cringle, which means he’s smiling, the fucker. Or he would if his mouth wasn’t full of cock. And he doesn’t slow down either, continues to bob his head up and down on Sam’s length, stroking the big vein with his tongue and Sam’s eyes roll back in his head.

“Dean, please!”

Dean’s lips feel so good around his cockhead; his mouth is warm and so soft and wet. Sam’s hips jerk upwards involuntarily and he doesn’t even try to stifle his moans at this point. And then Dean does this thing with his tongue tip, presses a dry finger against Sam’s hole and that’s all it takes.

His shoulders fly off the bed and he comes, long and hard, down Dean’s throat. His brother only pulls away when Sam twitches weakly under him, trying to shove his head away, too fucked out to be coherent.

He wipes his lips with the back of one hand and his voice sounds beautifully raspy when he says “Gotta work on your stamina, dude.” and all Sam wants is to kiss him.

So he does.


End file.
